Una semana, solos
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Este Fic trata sobre Vegeta y Bulma, ésta es la situación: Trunks está en un viaje escolar y un viaje repentino, a la par normal, de los padres de Bulma, provoca que el príncipe saiyan decida aprovechar el tiempo con su amada mujer con una premisa muy clara: durante la semana que dura el viaje escolar de su hijo, NADIE va a separar a Bulma de su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Este Fic trata sobre Vegeta y Bulma, ésta es la situación: Trunks está en un viaje escolar y un viaje repentino, a la par normal, de los padres de Bulma, provoca que el príncipe saiyan decida aprovechar el tiempo con su amada mujer con una premisa muy clara: durante la semana que dura el viaje escolar de su hijo, NADIE va a separar a Bulma de su lado, ni siquiera las obligaciones de la empresa. Veremos como el príncipe saiyan mantiene retenida a su mujer a su lado.

Espero que os guste.

PD: Por cierto, la historia se desarrolla antes de la llegada de Lord Bills a la tierra.

1\. Día 1

Vegeta estaba entrenando arduamente en su cámara de gravedad, como todos los días, ya estaba a 500 de gravedad, le estaba costando un poco pero ya iba adaptándose a tanta intensidad, se fijó en el reloj que tenía la sala y decidió parar para comer algo, tenía que reponer fuerzas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, comprobó que no había nada preparado así que se preparó un refrigerio rápido para poder continuar el entrenamiento. Lo que le parecía extraño era que no se oía ni un solo ruido en las proximidades a la cocina y le parecía raro que su hijo no hubiera vuelto del colegio o escuchar a la escandalosa de su suegra, decidió que no se quedaría con la intriga e iría a preguntar a su mujer.

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio trabajando, como siempre, estaba intentando arreglar una máquina y no lo daba conseguido, no entendía el por qué, considerándose la mujer más inteligente de la tierra, de repente, notó como alguien tiraba de ella por el pie, suavemente: era Vegeta. Enseguida le recorrió una corriente por todo el cuerpo ver a su marido como lo tenía delante: solo con un pantalón corto como única prenda y con su torso desnudo y sudado, producto de su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué haces Vegeta? Estoy intentando arreglar esta máquina

\- Hmp, ¿dónde están Trunks y tus padres? No les he oído en todo el día

\- No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Trunks se fue esta mañana de excursión con el colegio y mis padres se fueron de viaje hace un rato, fue cosa de mi madre, como siempre.

\- Así que estamos solos…

\- Sí, estamos solos, ahora, por favor, déjame seguir arreglando esto – eso pretendía ella, volver con su tarea pero cierta persona no le dejó ya que Vegeta la había sacado completamente de debajo de la máquina y se puso encima de ella

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Vegeta? Tengo que arreglar esto, es muy importante para la corporación.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Además sé que lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo te va a encantar, déjate llevar – enseguida besó a Bulma para que protestara. Era un beso como los que le gustaba a ella, pasional, decidido y sobre todo con amor.

Vegeta cogió a Bulma en brazos y se la llevó al sofá de cuero que tenía ella en su laboratorio, a veces se echaba ahí a descansar, siguieron besándose pasionalmente, hasta que Vegeta empezó a abrir el mono de trabajo que ella llevaba, enseguida comprobó una cosa: no llevaba ropa interior. Eso lo volvió loco de pasión, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde empezó a lamer y pellizcar los pezones de ella, Bulma, por su parte, no paraba de gemir, su marido siempre conseguía llevarla hasta la cima del placer, estaba intentando llegar hasta su pantalón para empezar a acariciar su virilidad pero Vegeta no le dejó.

\- Déjame hacer a mí, te va a encantar.

\- Siempre me encanta, sigue Vegeta, no pares ahora aaaahhhh

El príncipe siguió con su labor, después de volverse loco en los pechos de su mujer, se dirigió al punto más caliente de su mujer, estaba ansioso por beber el rico néctar que ella ponía siempre a su disposición, lo volvía loco de placer y así fue. Llegó ahí y empezó a lamerla con sensualidad y muy despacio, quería que se volviera loca, mientras ella no sabía dónde colocar las manos, no paraba de gemir, no paraba de disfrutar de lo que su marido estaba haciendo, de una vez por todas, decidió recompensarle, así que le cogió suavemente por la cabellera a Vegeta, se dieron un beso pasional y cambiaron de posición, ahora ella estaba encima de él. Empezó a darle pequeños besos por el pecho, fue bajando poco disfrutando como la piel de él estaba erizándose con cada contacto que tenía, llegó al punto favorito de ella: su entrepierna. Le bajo los pantalones que llevaba y se dispuso a darle placer, lo empezó a acariciar con la mano hasta que estuviera todo lo erecto que pudiera y enseguida, su boca sustituyó a su mano. Vegeta no paraba de gemir, estaba disfrutando muchísimo de ese encuentro con su mujer.

\- Sigue Bulma, sigue, por favor, no pares. Me encanta. Aaaahhhh

Ella siguió besando y lamiendo toda su virilidad hasta que descargó todo su poder en su boca, los dos habían culminado con muchísima intensidad, Bulma estaba intentando recuperar la respiración cuando Vegeta la cogió por los brazos, la puso debajo de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, la penetró decidido y hasta el fondo. Los dos gimieron fuertemente al sentir esa unión, que no dejarían de hacer incluso muertos, él empezó a moverse para darle placer a su mujer, los dos gemían intensamente, la cogió de las caderas y la sentó en su regazo para subirla y bajarla a su antojo.

\- Sí, Vegeta, sí, sigue, no pares. Aaaahhhh Vegetaaaaaa

\- Bulmaaaaaaa

Habían experimentado un gran orgasmo, de seguido cayeron en el sofá, agotados del inmenso ejercicio que habían realizado. Como siempre hacía, desde hace tiempo, Vegeta sujetó con suavidad la cara de su mujer y se dieron un beso pasional.

\- Me ha encantado Vegeta, ¿qué te ha dado?

\- Quería estar contigo – volvió a besarla y la estaba abrazando como si alguien la fuera a apartar de su lado. – pero tranquila, tenemos toda la semana para seguir así, juntos.

\- Cariño, yo tengo que trabajar

\- Lo siento, pero esta semana no trabajarás, estarás por entero a mí, a mis caprichos, a lo que yo quiera

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero ni nada, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo y la casa

Bulma estaba procesando la información que su marido le acababa de decir, ciertamente quería estar así con él, amándose todo el día, sin preocuparse de nada más, pero tenía trabajo pendiente y tenía que atenderlo, tenía que ver la manera de poder trabajar sin que Vegeta se enterase, o como mucho, que no interfiriera demasiado y después se dedicaría a él en cuerpo y alma.

Continuara…

DEP Hiromi Tsuru.

PD: Sólo serán siete capítulos.


	2. Aviso

Hola a todos!

Estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo, que todavía tardará un poco. Estoy con un poco de falta de inspiración desde que se supo lo de la muerte de Hiromi Tsuru. Bulma es un personaje, para mí, importante. Marcó mi infancia y espero que no quiten el personaje, solo de pensar en Vegeta, Trunks y Bra, que acaba de nacer :( :( :(

Pronto subiré el capítulo.

Gracias por seguir mi fic.

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Día 2

Un nuevo amanecía en Capsule Corporation, en una de las habitaciones principales, una pareja estaba durmiendo tan plácida como cómodamente, sin dar señales de querer moverse de sus respectivos lados de la cama. Bulma estaba empezando a despertarse, vio su reloj en su mesita y vio que marcaba las 7.00 de la mañana.

 _"_ _Muy temprano"_ pensó Bulma, mientras giraba su cuerpo y quedó en frente de su marido, su compañero de vida.

 _"_ _Es increíble que deje su orgullo de lado para querer estar conmigo de esta forma, tan amorosa, tan pasional"_ pensaba ella mirándolo y con una leve sonrisa demostrando lo enamorada que estaba y está de Vegeta.

De un momento a otro, él se sintió observado y se despertó pudiendo contemplar la causante de su vigía.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días cariño – dijo Bulma mientras acariciaba tiernamente a su marido - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? – se acercó a ella dándole un pasional en los labios a su mujer

Siguieron besándose un buen rato hasta que ella lo detuvo un momento

\- Tenemos que desayunar

\- Yo ya lo estoy haciendo, no me digas que no te gusta que te haga esto. Me encantas Bulma – dijo Vegeta entre besos mientras seguía con su tarea de someterla a sus caprichos y dándole a entender que quería que se quedara con ella en cama todo el día y a poder ser, durante toda la semana.

Pasadas dos horas, la pareja estaba en la cocina desayunando, Vegeta no paraba de mirar a su esposa, le encantaba verla a escondidas mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio era una costumbre que había cogido desde mucho antes de que fueran pareja, Bulma notaba que su marido no paraba de mirarla y decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Hmp… nada, sólo estoy viendo a mi esposa – dijo Vegeta

\- Te amo mi amor

\- Hmp

\- Eso supongo que significa que tú también me amas, bien, ¿qué haremos hoy?

\- Nada, quedarnos en casa, no pienso salir a ninguna parte, te dije ayer que tenemos que aprovechar que estamos solos en casa.

\- Vegeta, te dije ayer que tengo trabajo pendiente y luego soy toda tuya

\- Mentira, cada vez que estás en tu laboratorio, no sales en horas, no vas a escaparte de mí

\- No pretendo escapar de ti pero si no trabajo, ¿de qué vamos a vivir? Hagamos un trato: tú me dejas trabajar tres horas por la mañana y te prometo que esta noche te daré una sorpresa que te encantará

\- Suena interesante, ¿no puedes darme una pista?

\- No, tendrás que esperar, además, así es más interesante, ¿no crees?

\- Estoy deseando que sea de noche – dijo él mientras se acercaba a su mujer para besarla en esos labios carnosos y tiernos que lo volvían loco – entonces iré a entrenar mientras trabajas, pero cuando pasen las tres horas, serás toda mía, no lo olvides.

\- De acuerdo mi amor – dijo ella antes de darle un pequeño beso camino al laboratorio.

Una vez en el laboratorio principal, ella se puso a reflexionar que había metido la pata porque no sabía cómo sorprender a Vegeta.

 _"_ _Será mejor que invente algo, sino me llamaría embustera por el resto de mi vida"_ pensó la científica.

De repente, una idea vino a su cabeza y fue corriendo a la habitación de ambos. Estuvo rebuscando en los armarios hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

 _"_ _Seguro que esto hará que se vuelva loco de placer, soy un genio y ya verá lo que le tendré preparado"_ pensaba ella mientras se excitaba por momentos ya que la idea que tenía en mente sabía que le encantaría a su marido, aunque él siempre se maravillaba con todo lo que hacía ella en todos los aspectos.

La noche llegó a la mansión de los Briefs, Vegeta había estado entrenando y después había estado haciendo estiramientos y meditación, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, decidió que no iba a molestar a Bulma hasta que fuera de noche, tenía toda la semana para estar con ella. Entró en su hogar, enseguida se percató de que las escaleras estaban llenas de pétalos de rosas, las siguió y vio que se dirigían hacia su habitación.

Cuando entró quedó hipnotizado con lo que vio: había velas en dos cómodas y en las mesitas de noche, un olor de rosas que le encantaba y oía ruidos en el baño, suponía que su mujer estaba dentro, preparándose. Le encantaba el ambiente que había creado su mujer para pasar la noche juntos, estaba ansioso de que saliera, sino lo hacía en los próximos 5 minutos, entraría él mismo y la haría suya a su antojo, de pronto, el pomo de la puerta del baño giró sobre sí misma: Bulma acababa de salir del baño y de la mejor forma que le gusta a Vegeta, o por lo menos le maravilla: llevaba un picardías negro transparente con un poco de encaje y unas medias negras haciendo juego, al príncipe saiyan le encantaba esa combinación del negro de su ropa con la piel blanquecina de su esposa.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, alteza? – ése fue el detonante, a Vegeta lo puso a 100 por hora. Cogió a su mujer por su cintura, la llevó a la cama matrimonial y empezó con su ritual de amor.

Besaba, locamente, la boca de su mujer, no podía dejar de besarla, era un regalo que tenía siempre y que lo disfrutaba con ganas. Ambos se tocaban, se acariciaban, se besaban pasionalmente transmitiendo los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro, no podían parar.

Vegeta estaba, prácticamente, enloqueciendo, besaba todo el cuerpo de su mujer con mucha pasión y tratando de decirle todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras, estaban totalmente desnudos, prácticamente, el príncipe no le había quitado las medias a su mujer, le encantaba cómo le quedaban. Gemían y se desgañitaban, toda la habitación estaba inundada de los gemidos de la pareja, nada les importaba en ese momento, solo estar los dos juntos disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Había llegado el momento de fundirse en un solo ser, Vegeta siempre fue cuidadoso con su mujer cuando hacían el amor, la había tratado con delicadeza, siempre estaba apretada y eso le encantaba, esperó a que ella se acostumbrara, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, enseguida ella movió las caderas dándole a entender que ya podía moverse. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes.

\- Sigue Vegeta, sigue, me encanta, dame más placer – decía Bulma mientras gemía locamente

\- Aaaaahhhhh Bulmaaaaaa – gritó Vegeta

Enseguida los dos llegaron al orgasmo, él se echó encima de su mujer respirando con dificultad después del intenso ejercicio, ella hacía lo mismo. Pero la cosa no paró ahí, siguieron demostrándose su amor durante toda la noche, cayendo rendidos a las 6 de la mañana. Ambos habían decidido, internamente, uno no entrenar y la otra no trabajar, querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro y saborear estos momentos que podían disfrutar a solas, ya planearían sobre la marcha qué hacer al día siguiente.

\- Te amor Vegeta – dijo Bulma antes de rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo

\- Hmp – emitió Vegeta dándole un leve beso en la frente y abrazando a su mujer para que durmieran, uno al lado del otro. No quería separarse de ella, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Continuara…

El segundo capítulo, pensé que iba a tardar más, pero me puse delante del ordenador y lo terminé ahora. Estoy un poco más tranquila después de haber leído algunas noticias que encontré en Google del futuro de Bulma en DBS, aunque seguiré muy atenta ese tema. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Día 3

Tercer día. Bulma estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, había aprovechado que Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido, después de una noche apasionada, decidió madrugar y trabajar porque tenía que presentar un proyecto ese mismo día y aunque estaba muy a gusto con Vegeta disfrutando de la compañía mutua, de amarse con total libertad, tenía obligaciones que no podía dejar de lado.

De repente, notó que unas manos estaban posándose en su cadera, rodeándola y atrayéndola.

\- Buenos días mi amor – dijo Bulma intentando no gemir ante las caricias que su marido le estaba dando en sus pechos cubiertos por el mono de trabajo y de los besos que le daba en su cuello.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías abandonar la cama? – preguntó él pegando su cadera al trasero de ella para que supiera lo que pretendía.

\- Cariño tengo que trabajar, dentro de dos horas tengo que presentar un proyecto en la empresa a un cliente.

\- De eso nada, te dije que esta semana no saldrías de casa y así será – dijo Vegeta dando la vuelta a su mujer, atrayéndola para poder perderse en sus labios carnosos, al principio, Bulma cedió pero lo detuvo en seco, cosa que cabreó al príncipe.

\- HE DICHO QUE NO VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE – gritó el príncipe.

\- ¿NO ME HAS OÍDO? TENGO QUE TRABAJAR – gritó ella apartándose de su marido.

\- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras – dijo Vegeta furioso saliendo del laboratorio, por la falta de atención de su mujer, dirigiéndose al baño del cuarto matrimonial. Estaba excitado, se metió en la ducha, abrió el agua fría para relajarse.

\- Necesitó mucha agua fría – dijo Vegeta bajo el agua de la ducha.

Dos horas más tarde…

Bulma había terminado su proyecto, ahora debía arreglarse para su reunión de trabajo. Llegó a la habitación y vio que Vegeta no estaba, fue a su mesita de noche y cogió un pequeño dispositivo que tenía conexión con la cámara de gravedad y comprobó que su marido estaba entrenando arduamente, seguramente estaría enfadado por el desplante de esta mañana, prefirió no molestarlo y arreglarse para ir a la empresa.

Ya estaba de camino, el cliente que la esperaba siempre la ponía muy nerviosa, era un hombre atractivo y con mucho dinero, el problema es que, desde que lo conoce, siempre había intentado ir a cenar con ella para según qué consecuencias traería eso, pero ella siempre lo esquivaba y desde que está con Vegeta, mucho más.

Llegó a la sala de reuniones y ahí estaba ese hombre.

\- Buenos días Srta. Briefs, siempre esplendida como siempre

\- Gracias, llámeme Sra. Briefs, le recuerdo que estoy casada, procedamos a iniciar la reunión.

Estuvieron durante una larga hora, lamentablemente para Bulma, reunidos hablando de los productos de Capsule Corp y de lo que podía ofrecer la compañía.

\- Muy bien, le diré algo en unos días, ¿qué le parece si la invito a cenar?

\- No, muchas gracias, mi marido me espera en casa

\- Es un hombre afortunado

\- No lo sabe bien, buenos días

Y se fue.

 _"_ _Menos mal que se fue, ordenaré un poco y me iré a casa, seguro que Vegeta seguirá molesto"_ pensaba Bulma de camino a su oficina.

Vegeta estaba todavía entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, llevaba todo el día allí, no había salido ni para comer, no quería tampoco, seguía furioso por la actuación de esta mañana, y más aún, después de que su mujer todavía no hubiera vuelto de la empresa.

 _"_ _¿Hasta cuándo piensa quedarse en la empresa? Si no regresa en los próximos 5 minutos, la traeré a rastras"_ pensaba el príncipe, sabiendo cómo era el tipo con el que su mujer estuvo reunida por la mañana porque le había hablado de él y se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y alterado de no tener noticias.

Eso cambio a los dos minutos cuando detectó el ki de su mujer entrando en casa y fue a pedirle explicaciones por la tardanza, debía estar allí para atenderlo en todo.

Bulma acababa de llegar de la empresa, había tardado más de lo que había pensado, estuvo revisando y ordenando toda la documentación que tenía atrasada y pendiente, en parte, lo hizo para poder estar más tiempo en casa esa semana y estar con Vegeta, así no se enfadaría tanto, de todas formas, no tenía nada más concertado, sólo trabajar de vez en cuando en su laboratorio, como siempre. El príncipe hizo su aparición en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre volver a estar horas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo el día? – reclamó él enfadado por haber estado fuera de casa.

\- Ya lo sabes, tuve una reunión de trabajo, no sé a qué viene ese mal genio

\- Viene a que por una reunión no estás fuera todo el día, a eso viene

\- Tuve la reunión y después estuve en mi oficina trabajando y si te queda alguna duda, siempre puedes llamar a mi secretaría, estuvo hasta hace 10 minutos en la empresa trabajando y te puede decir la verdad – dijo Bulma haciendo razonar a su marido que parecía que tenía celos

\- Hmp – Vegeta giró la cara porque se veía ridículo, estaba celoso, había mil y una cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, todas malas.

\- Sé lo que te preocupa, pero sabes que no hay otro hombre que no seas tú – dijo ella acercándose a su marido y abrazándolo por el cuello, esto obligo a Vegeta a mirarla a los ojos

\- Me pone enfermo que tengas que reunirte con otros hombres

\- Ya lo sé, pero tú eres mi único hombre, mi único amor – Vegeta había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de su mujer, atrayéndola hacia él, quería tenerla todo lo cerca que pudiera. – jeje ¿quieres que nos demos un relajante baño? – preguntó Bulma de manera sensual, a lo que Vegeta respondió con un beso pasional.

La cogió por las piernas y la llevó al baño de su dormitorio para darse ese baño que su mujer le había propuesto.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, estaban los dos en la bañera, con agua y espuma, besándose apasionadamente, Vegeta no aguantó más y penetró a su mujer hasta el fondo, le gustaban los preliminares con Bulma pero había sido un día intenso y después de haber aguantado todo el día, necesitaba desahogarse, ya tendrían tiempo en cama de seguir con más calma y dedicación mutua.

Disfrutaban del momento, no paraban de gemir, no podía y ni quería detenerse, siempre se demostraban así lo mucho que se amaban y, en un día como ése, lo mucho que se extrañaban mutuamente.

Salieron de la bañera y fueron directos a la cama, Vegeta besaba todo el cuerpo de su mujer, se detenía en sitios que le encantaban como sus pechos, su boca o su intimidad, que lo volvía loco, ella no paraba de gemir y eso a él le fascinaba.

Estuvieron toda la noche en la misma línea, haciendo el amor en diferentes posturas, hasta que cayeron rendidos ella encima de él.

\- Te amo Vegeta, eres mi príncipe, mi único amor.

\- Hmp – emitió él, le encantaría poder decirle lo mismo, eso es lo que siente, ella es la única mujer para él, ella es su único amor, pero su orgullo no dejaba decírselo, por eso, cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad del dormitorio, se manifestaba de manera pasional y con mucho cuidado, para demostrarle lo que verdaderamente siente por ella.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Día 4

Nuevo día en la mansión Briefs, una pareja enamorada estaba entre las sábanas de la habitación principal, Vegeta abrazando fuertemente a su mujer por la cintura para evitar que se volviera a escapar a trabajar a su laboratorio, no lo soportaba. Se despertó y se puso a contemplar a su mujer.

 _"_ _¿Cómo es posible que yo, el gran príncipe saiyan, me haya enamorado perdidamente de un ser inferior a mí? Aún hoy en día, me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta aunque sé la respuesta: es la única que me ha aceptado como soy, la única me ha apoyado en lo bueno y en lo malo. No quiero perderte nunca, mi Bulma"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras acariciaba lentamente la cara de su princesa, siempre le gustaba poder observarla durante un rato, antes de que se despertara, era como si le sirviera para calmar sus demonios internos, como si le diera paz, algo que nunca tuvo en su vida.

Bulma sintió que alguien la vigilaba y se despertó muy lentamente.

\- Buenos días Vegeta, ¿qué haces? – dijo, perezosamente, Bulma

\- Nada – dijo Vegeta tajantemente, no quería dar más explicaciones

\- Siempre tan hablador jeje ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

\- No vamos a salir de casa, ya te lo dije, esta semana es para estar los dos aquí, juntos

\- No podemos estar encerrados todo el día, ¿por qué no vamos al cine o dar un paseo?

\- Hmp… he dicho que no

\- Por favor – suplicó Bulma mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, sabía que Vegeta se derretiría

\- Vale, está bien pero por la noche harás lo que yo quiera

\- Gracias mi amor, voy a ducharme – enseguida notó como la mano de Vegeta la cogía del brazo.

\- Lo haremos juntos – cogió a Bulma en brazos y se adentraron en el baño, hicieron más que bañarse juntos.

Dos horas después…

Vegeta estaba esperando a Bulma en el salón, había ido a arreglarse para salir un rato.

 _"_ _¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerme esperar?"_ pensaba Vegeta molesto por estar sin hacer nada en el salón.

Enseguida su mujer hizo su aparición, pero el príncipe se quedó hipnotizado con lo que contempló: ella llevaba un vestido corto, hasta las rodillas, de color blanco, sin mangas, no tenía escote, sólo se le veía un poco la espalda.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella

\- Menos mal, casi me hago viejo esperándote – soltó él. Interiormente había quedado hipnotizado con la ropa de ella

 _"_ _Está preciosa, aunque no se lo diga nunca, lo está"_ pensó Vegeta mientras abría el coche por el lado del conductor y conectaba las llaves en el contacto.

Estuvieron conduciendo hasta un restaurante muy conocido, comieron hasta hartarse y Bulma sugirió ir a dar un paseo para bajar la comida, aunque el verdadero objetivo de ella era presumir de esposo, es el hombre más atractivo del mundo y quería dar envidia.

Anduvieron por el parque hasta que se echaron en el césped, el príncipe lo agradeció ya que podía incitarlo a dormir una pequeña siesta, aunque se equivocaba.

\- Vegeta, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? – le dijo ella al oído sensualmente

\- Hmp… lo único bueno fue la comida – respondió él para picar a su mujer

\- ¿Ah sí? Bueno pues a ver qué te parece lo que te voy a hacer ahora – Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe, pensando en qué iba a hacer su mujer ahora y lo comprobó enseguida.

Ella se puso encima de él, corroborando que no hubiera nadie por el parque en ese momento pasando por esa zona, le desabrochó el pantalón y metió su mano por dentro de su bóxer tocando solo lo que ella estaba autorizada a sentir entre sus dedos, excitando a su marido, Vegeta, en cambio, estaba sorprendido de que su mujer hubiera sido tan atrevida como para querer hacerlo en el parque, empezaba a gemir muy fuerte, pero ella fue más rápida y le tapó la boca con la mano para que no se oyera nada, estaba en ese éxtasis también pero podía controlarse.

De un momento a otro, con la mano que estaba en la entrepierna de él, ella rápidamente se sacó su ropa interior e hizo el miembro de su marido entrara de lleno dentro de ella ambos gimieron a gusto, era todo muy intenso, Vegeta tenía ambas manos libres así se dispuso a ponerlas en la cadera de su mujer para empezar a moverla, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, Bulma oyó a lo lejos ruidos y tuvo que quitarse de encima de su marido, no quería que los descubrieran en ese estado y antes de que él protestara por cortarle el momento, dijo:

\- En casa continuaremos con más calma, pero no descartó que lo volvamos a hacer en otro momento – A él también le gustó pero no se quedaría con las ganas hasta llegar a casa, así que cogió a Bulma por un brazo, localizó un árbol con un tronco muy grueso y muy frondoso, verificó que no hubiese nadie alrededor y apoyó a su mujer contra el tronco.

\- Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, no voy a esperar a que lleguemos a casa – él metió la mano dentro del vestido de ella, provocando que ella gimiera por el contacto de la mano de él en ella, se bajó el pantalón y la penetró profundamente.

\- ¿Y si nos ve alguien?

\- Me da igual que nos vean, solo quiero hacerlo, estoy que reviento – dijo él empezando con las embestidas, empezó suave pero, poco a poco, incrementó el ritmo hasta que llegaron al orgasmo los dos.

\- Bulmaaaaaa – dijo él llegando al climax

\- Siiii Vegetaaaa, más fuerte, siiiii – ella quería más pero no era el sitio ni el momento, aunque no negaba dentro de ella que había tomado la decisión correcta de hacer esa locura - Me ha encantado Vegeta, deberíamos repetirlo

\- Hoy no, fue muy intenso.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

\- Sí, quiero que continuemos con más calma – dijo él saliendo de ella y subiendo el pantalón rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

La pareja estaba llegando al coche cuando una voz llamó a Bulma e hizo que ella lo maldijera.

\- Buenas tardes Srta. Brief

\- Buenas tardes, pero soy Sra. Brief, se lo digo siempre

\- Disculpe, ¿tiene un momento ahora? Estuve repasando la propuesta de ayer que me presentó y estaría interesado

\- Me parece bien, pero llamé a mi secretaria y pida una cita, ahora me voy a casa con mi marido – el señor se fijó en Vegeta, que precisamente no tenía cara de buen humor por la interrupción, y vio que el príncipe era un hombre joven y apuesto, no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

\- Muy bien, así lo haré, adiós.

\- Adiós

Bulma entró dentro del coche y vio que Vegeta tenía cara de pocos amigos

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Éste fue el tipo con el que te reuniste ayer?

\- Sí

\- No me gustó como te miró

\- Todos me miran así, eso pasa por mi intachable belleza, reconocer que tienes una mujer muy atractiva

\- Hmp… vámonos a casa – a Vegeta no le gustaba reconocerlo pero tenía razón, su mujer era bellísima, la más hermosa de todas, siempre tenía que lidiar con eso pero no le gustaba el hecho de que todos los hombres tuvieran que observarla como si fuera un plato que quisieran comer, lo ponía enfermo, enfermo de celos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron directos a la habitación, no tenían pensado en cenar ni siquiera, se quitaron la ropa rápidamente y ya estaba en la cama matrimonial demostrándose su amor. Cuando Vegeta entró en ella, lo hizo un poco más brusco de lo normal, todavía seguía enfadado por cómo la miró ese tipo, ella no tenía culpa pero no pudo evitarlo, muy por el contrario, a Bulma pareció que le gustaba.

\- Más fuerte, más fuerte, siiiiiii

\- Siiiiii, Bulmaaaaaa – los dos tuvieron un profundo y bello orgasmo.

Como siempre ocurría, continuaron toda la noche amándose, sin salir de la habitación y sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Día 5

Los dos estaban en la ducha disfrutando del relajante baño y sobre todo, del amor y de la pasión que estaban demostrándose los dos mutuamente, Vegeta estaba besando a su mujer en sus carnosos labios mientras la penetraba profundamente bajo el agua caliente.

\- Más fuerte, Vegeta, más fuerte.

\- Hummmm… siiii, Bulma, siiii, me vengo, ya no aguanto más

Y culminó dentro de ella, aún tenía fuerzas para otro asalto más, salió y volvió a penetrarla con más firmeza antes de que su mujer se hubiera recuperado.

Estuvieron dos horas de reloj en la ducha, Vegeta estaba cogiendo su ropa en el armario mientras Bulma estaba haciendo el desayuno. Él estaba encantado de estar así con su mujer, quisiera que durara siempre, pero tienen una familia, entrenamiento, trabajo, etc. Y no podía darse el caso pero no se arrepentía, bajaba las escaleras en dirección a tomar su desayuno con su reina, se acercó a ella por detrás abrazándola y besando la curvatura de su cuello.

\- ¿Aun tienes ganas de más Vegeta?

\- Nunca tengo suficiente contigo, mujer, deberías saberlo

La giró y estuvieron besuqueándose un buen rato, hasta que empezó a oler a quemado un poco, pararon y tomaron el desayuno un poco chamuscado, pero lo importante era que lo tomaban juntos.

De repente, el móvil de Bulma empezó a sonar, más bien a vibrar, estaba en modo vibración, al principio no le hizo caso, pero la persona que estaba llamando era muy insistente y no le quedó más remedio que contestar aunque Vegeta estaba poniendo cara de asesino en serie por interrumpir el momento con su mujer.

\- Diga – dijo Bulma en tono enfadado

\- Perdone Sra. Bulma, llamaron de la Empresa Forrest, quieren concertar una nueva reunión con usted para hoy – dijo la secretaria de Bulma

\- Lo siento, pero para hoy es imposible, cítelos para la semana que viene

\- Lo intente pero no paran de insistir

\- ¿A qué hora quieren reunirse?

\- Dentro de una hora

\- Está bien, voy para allá – y colgó el teléfono, ahora venía otro problema: Vegeta – Amor mío tengo que ir a la empresa

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él intentando aguantar las ganas de matar a alguien

\- Porque me surgió una reunión y no puedo cancelarla, no te enfades

\- Hmp – emitió él largándose del lugar dando un golpe en la puerta por el mal humor que tenía

\- Se enfadó, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, será mejor que me arregle rápido – dijo para sí misma mientras iba a su cuarto, había activado los robots para que limpiaran todo lo del desayuno.

Mientras Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad intentando controlar su mal genio, entendía que su mujer tenía que trabajar pero le había dejado claro que no quería que "esa semana" que ellos tenían para estar juntos, la interrumpieran con asuntos que podía arreglar en otro momento, empezó a entrenar con gravedad de 600 a ver si se le quitaba el mal humor.

En la Capsule Corp, Bulma estaba esperando en su oficina a los representantes de la Empresa Forrest, eran una mediana empresa en el mundo tecnológico, no sabía bien para que querían reunirse con ella, por los informes que ella poseía no tenían mucho capital y estaban intentando adentrarse en ese mundo, estaba repasando los detalles cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- Sra. Bulma ya han llegado

\- Hágalo pasar por favor

\- Srta. Bulma, encantado de conocerla, soy Pit Mell, representante de la empresa Forrest

\- Encantada de conocerlo – saludó educadamente ella, se fijó que era un hombre alto y muy bien vestido, no había otra cosa que le llamara la atención – siéntese por favor y dígame ¿en qué está usted interesado?

\- Pues verá… - y empezó a explicarle que quería que la Capsule Corp le fabricara nuevos robots para empezar producción de diversa maquinaria, Pit se dio cuenta de que Bulma es una mujer muy bella y con un cuerpo que haría enloquecer a cualquier hombre

\- … ¿qué le parece? ¿podrán hacerlo?

\- Pues creo que no habrá problema, déjeme hablar con mi equipo científico y la semana que viene le mandaré un presupuesto de todo el proceso de fabricación de los nuevos robots y cerraremos el trato. – dijo Bulma

\- Muy bien, ¿qué le parece si la invito a cenar esta noche?

\- Lo siento, no puedo

\- Ah, perdón, a lo mejor ya tiene planes

\- Sí, tengo planes con mi marido

\- No sabía que estaba casada…

\- Sí, desde hace 12 años, lo estoy – a Pit no le gustó esta información, su intención era conquistarla, acostarse con ella y conseguir lo que quería sin que le costara un duro.

\- Justamente, mañana celebraré una fiesta en mi finca privada, ¿por qué no viene con su marido?

\- Es muy amable, pero… no sé…

\- Será divertido, habrá otras empresas que seguro quieren hacer negocios con usted, diga que sí – dijo él guiñándole un ojo

\- Está bien, allí estaremos, muchas gracias.

\- Hasta mañana entonces – se iba a despedir dándole un par de besos en la mejilla de ella, pero Bulma se dio cuenta, reaccionó a tiempo y le dio un apretón de manos.

 _"_ _¿Cómo se lo diré a Vegeta? A él no le gustan estas cosas…"_ pensaba Bulma mientras iba con el coche de vuelta a casa.

Vegeta hacía rato que había salido de la cámara de gravedad, le cabreó que su mujer no hubiera vuelto a casa, ya se lo haría pagar por la noche, de pronto, escucha que la puerta principal se abre.

\- Por fin llegas, ¿qué has estado haciendo toda la tarde?

\- Trabajar Vegeta, trabajar

\- Hmp

\- Por cierto tengo que decirte algo

\- Hmp – la miró desconfiado porque no sabía qué le iba a decir

\- El cliente con el que me reuní hoy, nos ha invitado a una fiesta que va a dar mañana, dime que vendrás conmigo

\- No pienso ir a fiesta ninguna

\- Por favor cariño

\- Que no

\- Por favor

\- Te estoy diciendo que no y punto, además ¿quién te dio permiso para decir que sí?

\- Perdona, pero no tengo que preguntarte si puedo ir o no a una fiesta de negocios

\- Sí, que tienes que hacerlo, eres mi mujer

\- Tu mujer, no tu esclava

\- Haz lo que quieras – espetó Vegeta enfadado de camino a las escaleras

\- Muy bien, pues mañana habrá muchos hombres en esa fiesta y pensaba llevar uno de esos vestidos que se me ve el escote y la espalda, si alguno me hace algo, la culpa será tuya – Vegeta escuchó perfectamente lo que acababa de decirle, se lo pensó mejor y contestó

\- Demonios… está bien, iré contigo – dijo enfadado él por tener que ceder ante ese vil chantaje

\- Venga no te pongas así, esta noche estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tú me pidas – dijo ella acercándose al príncipe de manera sensual y poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿en serio? – estaba acercando el cuerpo de ella al suyo rodeando su bien formada cintura

\- Estoy a tus órdenes alteza – Vegeta se excitó muchísimo con ese comentario y besó pasionalmente a su mujer cogiéndola por las piernas y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga para la pareja.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Día 6

La pareja estaba en la cama haciendo el amor, locamente, Vegeta estaba encima de su mujer, penetrándola con más fuerza que de costumbre, no había problema en eso, a ella le encantaba.

\- Sí, Vegeta, dame más, no pares, estoy a punto…

\- Lo notó Bulma, quiero dártelo todo, siii, yo también estoy a punto, siiii, Bulma, siiii

Él terminó dentro de su mujer con la última embestida, había sido una noche muy pasional.

\- Me ha encantado Vegeta – dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el duro pecho de su marido.

\- Hmp – emitió él mientras estaba empezando a quedarse dormido junto a su reina.

El sol apareció por las rendijas de las persianas de la habitación principal, la luz dio de lleno en la cara del príncipe que provocó que se despertara molesto por la luz, a su lado, estaba Bulma, todavía dormida, no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, la acercó más a su cuerpo para que nadie se la arrebatara, de repente, recordó que ese día tenía que ir a una fiesta con su mujer, no le apetecía ir, de hecho quería idear algo para no tener que ir ni él ni ella, no la dejaría asistir sola a un evento donde solo hay hombres, se le tenía que ocurrir algo y rápido.

Notaba cómo su mujer se estaba empezando a despertar, cerró los ojos rápidamente para que ella no notara que le estaba observando mientras dormía.

\- Buenos días mi amor – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su marido para darle uno de los fogosos besos que tanto él como ella, disfrutaban

\- Hmp – emitió mientras abría los ojos, la miraba que él emitía era cálida y transmitía todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos, esta noche tenemos que ir a esa fiesta y hay que hacer cosas en casa.

\- No me vuelvas a recordar que tenemos que ir allí porque si no, no vamos

\- Vale, vale, tengo que aprovechar que te convencí para ir, ¿nos duchamos juntos?

Vegeta cogió en brazos a su mujer y se dirigieron al baño.

Desayunaron y el príncipe fue a su cámara de gravedad a entrenar, mientras Bulma estuvo en la habitación viendo todos los modelitos que ella tenía para decidir cuál se ponía esa noche, no debía escoger ninguno muy llamativo sino Vegeta mataría a todo el mundo por ver y a ella por ser osada.

\- Éste es perfecto – dijo ella mientras miraba el vestido que había elegido para la fiesta – ahora tengo que escoger algo elegante para Vegeta, quiero presumir de marido – decía ella mientras miraba en el armario de su marido, que tenía ropa de estar por casa, deportiva, medio elegante para cuando había algo importante en su hogar, pero trajes no tenía ninguno – Ahora que voy a hacer, miraré en el armario de mi padre sino tendré que ir a comprarle algo.

Estuvo mirando en el armario de su padre y, por suerte, había encontrado uno perfecto.

\- No me acordaba de este traje, seguro que le va a quedar ideal a Vegeta, además con el cuerpo que tiene – dijo Bulma cogiendo el traje y yendo a su habitación a empezar a prepararse para la fiesta.

Vegeta estaba entrenando todavía, le quedaba alrededor de 10 minutos para terminar su entrenamiento. Cuando terminó, fue directo a su habitación y vio que encima de su cama había un vestido rojo de su mujer con un poco de escote y sin nada de espalda, parece que iba a ser recatada en esa fiesta, al lado, vio que había un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, no le gustó demasiado esa ropa pero se supone que debía ir elegante.

Oyó ruidos en el baño y se dirigió hacia allí: Bulma estaba en la ducha tarareando una canción, Vegeta puso una sonrisa pícara y se adentró junto a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a su musculoso cuerpo.

\- Ay, Vegeta que susto me has dado, deja que me duche tranquila

\- Duchémonos juntos, sé que lo estás deseando – dijo él mientras estaba dándole besos en el cuello a su mujer encendiendo la pasión de los dos.

\- Vegeta se nos va a hace tarde, luego cuando volvamos haremos lo que tú quieras

\- Nada de eso, quiero hacerlo y lo quiero ahora – dijo él dando la vuelta a su mujer y besándola en sus labios.

Disfrutaron de la ducha tan deliciosa que tuvo la pareja antes de asistir a esa fiesta, Vegeta le había insistido a su mujer de quedarse en casa, disfrutando los dos en cada parte de la mansión, pero Bulma le había prometido que cuando volvieran, tendrían la mejor sesión de sus vidas y él, finalmente, aceptó.

Llegaron a la finca de Pit Mell, enseguida, el príncipe se asqueo por el ambiente: demasiado lujoso y sobre todo, lleno de hombres.

 _"_ _Menos mal que vine con Bulma, aquí hay demasiados insectos"_ pensaba él, demasiado enfadado.

Pit vio a Bulma con Vegeta, comprobó con hechos de que el marido de Bulma era atractivo y con dureza en su mirada, no se iba a atrever a seducirla, viendo cómo era Vegeta, de todas formas, se acercó a ellos para darle la bienvenida.

\- Buenas noches Bulma, ¿es tu marido? – dijo Pit

\- Sí, es mi marido, se llama Vegeta

\- Es un placer – dijo Pit estirando la mano al príncipe pero sin respuesta

\- Hmp – emitió el príncipe viendo con mala cara al tipo que no le gustaba nada. Bulma se dio cuenta de la reacción de él y estaba deseando que esa situación acabara.

\- Disfrutar de la fiesta

\- Gracias – agradeció ella.

Los estuvieron en la fiesta comiendo y bebiendo, Vegeta no se separó en ningún momento de su mujer, había demasiados insectos revoloteando e intentando acercase a su bella esposa para tratar de ligársela.

Entrada la madrugada, Vegeta decidió que ya había estado demasiado en ese ridículo evento, cogió a Bulma de la mano, la condujo afuera de la finca, la cogió en brazos y salieron volando de allí. Antes de ir a casa, él decidió parar en una preciosa playa donde se veía una bellísima luna llena, totalmente redonda y blanca, sobre todo.

\- Es precioso Vegeta, quiero que el tiempo se detenga y estar así siempre contigo

\- Hmp

\- Sé que eres de pocas palabras pero podías decirme algo… - Vegeta decidió encarar a su mujer y estuvo un minuto pensando y dijo

\- No necesito decirte nada Bulma, yo te demuestro lo que siento con actos, no con palabras – y se lanzó a besar a su mujer. Al principio era un beso sencillo aunque tenía mucha carga emocional y sentimiento, pero después se estaba volviendo una atmosfera pasional. Cuando iban a pasar a temas mayores, Bulma lo detuvo

\- Vámonos a casa, continuaremos allí con más tranquilidad – Vegeta la cogió y se fueron directos a Capsule Corp para disfrutar de la compañía mutua y del amor que se tenían mutuamente.

Cuando terminaron, después de estar toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar que solo les quedaba un día para disfrutar de todo eso, porque en un día, su hijo Trunks volvería, sus suegros también y todo volvería a la normalidad, las noches seguirían siendo de los dos pero el resto del día debería ser como siempre: él entrenando y ella trabajando y compartiendo momentos de familia.

Continuara…

Falta UN solo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Día 7

Solo les quedaba un día para disfrutar de la compañía mutua, debían aprovechar el día. Vegeta estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, o más bien, haciendo lo que podía porque no estaba acostumbrado y estaba armando un gran alboroto, preparó una gran bandeja para los dos y subió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Bulma todavía estaba dormida, se acercó a ella con la bandeja de comida dejándola en un escritorio cercano y se dispuso a despertarla para disfrutar de ese día, juntos. Se metió entre las sábanas cogiéndola por la cintura y empezó a darle besos en el cuello provocando que ella gimiera de gusto hasta que despertó.

\- Buenos días mi amor – giró su cuerpo para encarar a su marido y besar sus carnosos labios.

\- Buenos días, traje el desayuno

\- Humm… que rico, tengo mucha hambre – Vegeta se levantó, cogió la bandeja y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Estaban encantados de estar así, los dos juntos, en cama, desayunando, dándose besos mientras comían, creando una atmosfera pasional que provocaría los siguientes acontecimientos. Vegeta dejó la bandeja en el suelo y devoró los labios de su mujer durante un buen rato, siempre pasaba lo mismo, ella lo seducía y el caía en sus redes, aunque eso no le importaba, le encantaba.

Al cabo de dos horas estaban, todavía en la cama, recuperando el ritmo de la respiración para seguir con la siguiente ronda.

\- Me ha encantado Vegeta, eres muy bueno en la cama – dijo ella mientras hacía que entrara aire en sus pulmones

\- Tú también eres muy buena, siempre me haces temblar de placer – dijo él a medida que cogía a su mujer por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y besando la curvatura de su cuello.

\- ¿Otra vez Vegeta? No vas a dejarme descansar, ¿verdad?

\- No, no pienso dejarte ir ni ahora ni nunca, mañana todo volverá a la normalidad y quiero que lo hagamos todo el rato y disfrutemos – mientras Vegeta besaba a su mujer en el cuello e iba bajando hacia sus senos, Bulma estaba acariciando la espalda de su marido, bajando las manos hacia sus glúteos para masajearlos con sensuales caricias, siempre le encantaba a Vegeta. Enseguida dejó de besarla y empezó a emitir leves gemidos de placer por lo que le hacía su mujer, esto provocó que él se echara al lado de su mujer gimiendo a gusto, ella aprovecho la coyuntura para ponerse encima de él.

\- Ahora déjame a mí, te va a encantar mi amor – dijo Bulma mientras empezaba a besar en el pecho a su marido bajando, poco a poco, sus besos, él estaba excitadísimo, no sabía dónde colocar las manos y, por primera vez, se estaba dejando llevar como nunca lo había hecho disfrutando de ese encuentro con su reina. Bulma llegó al punto más caliente de Vegeta y lo cogió con sus manos habilidosas dándole placer hasta que notó que estaba a punto y se lo llevo a la boca, ahora sí que Vegeta se estaba volviendo loco, literalmente, de placer. Todo en la habitación era placer y sexo pero sobre todo era amor, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Hubo la misma tónica durante todo el rato, hasta que él penetró a su mujer. La última embestida provocó que los dos cayeran desfallecidos en la cama y entrando en el mundo de los sueños.

La noche había llegado a la ciudad, Vegeta se estaba despertando después de que ambos hicieran el amor cuatro veces y haber caído rendidos, habían dormido toda la tarde, de repente, el móvil de su mujer empezó a sonar y con, experimentada habilidad, consiguió acercarse a la mesita de Bulma para poder contestar antes de que la despertara.

\- ¿quién habla?

\- Hola papá soy Trunks, ¿por qué contestas al móvil de mamá? ¿está bien?

\- Sí, ella está dormida, ¿qué quieres?

\- Avisaros de que llegó en un par de horas a casa, en vez de llegar mañana

\- Hmp… ¿qué has hecho?

\- No he hecho nada papá, hemos terminado el viaje antes, eso es todo.

\- Hmp… vale, hasta luego

\- Chao papá

Aunque estaba feliz de que su hijo volviera a casa, le había trastocado los planes porque pretendía hacer algo especial por la noche con su mujer, pero Trunks volvía antes de tiempo y no podía hacer nada, salvo despertarla. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a acariciar su rostro muy despacio y delicadamente. Bulma notó que alguien le estaba acariciando la cara muy tiernamente, cuando abrió los ojos pensó que todavía estaba en su sueño.

\- Humm… hola Vegeta, ¿qué haces?

\- Despertarte, o ¿no te gusta cuando te hago esto?

\- Me encanta, por cierto, ¿qué haces todavía desnudo?

\- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó él pícaramente e incitándola

\- Para nada, mejor para mí, así podemos seguir jugando – dijo ella mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su marido para besarlo e iniciar sus juegos otra vez, pero Vegeta la detuvo en seco, tenía que decirle algo - ¿qué haces? ¿por qué me apartas? ¿eres tonto?

\- No, no es eso, Trunks acaba de llamar, dijo que llegaría en un par de horas

\- Ah, vale, pero tenemos tiempo para jugar, no te preocupes y volvamos a lo nuestro.

\- Hmp – y Vegeta devoró los labios de su bella esposa.

Dos horas después…

La pareja estaba en el sofá del salón, vestidos, ya que no querían que Trunks viera lo que no debiera, eso sí, estaban muy acaramelados, Vegeta estaba besando a su mujer.

\- Te amo Vegeta, aaahhh, me encantan tus besos, me encanta que me hagas sentir especial – ella le decía lo que sentía, entre gemido y gemido, ya que él la estaba besando por todo el cuerpo y no querían pasar a mayores por si los pillaban desprevenidos, cuando Trunks estuviera durmiendo ya lo harían, Vegeta, también emitía leves gemidos ya que Bulma lo estaba acariciando y estaba llegando al punto más caliente de él y no pudieron continuar más porque Trunks había llegado a casa.

\- Papá, mamá, ya he llegado – ambos se separaron rápidamente y se levantaron para recibir a su retoño, no sin antes de que Vegeta le diera un último beso apasionado a su bella esposa.

\- Hola mi niño, bienvenido, ¿te lo has pasado bien? – dijo Bulma abrazando a su hijo y antes de que el heredero saiyan respondiera, Vegeta hizo su aparición.

\- Deja de mimar al niño, lo vas a volver débil

\- No voy a dejar de querer a mi hijo, métetelo en la cabeza – dijo Bulma intentando volver a la normalidad.

\- Venga no os enfadéis, bien, nos hemos divertido mucho, voy a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto y ahora bajo.

Trunks ya estaba en su habitación, cuando Vegeta cercó a su mujer en la pared más próxima besándola apasionadamente, estaba muy excitado, a ella le encantaba que él fuera así, en momentos como ése ya que le demostraba lo mucho que la quería, sino llega a ser porque el pequeño de la casa estaba bajando las escaleras, la hubiera hecho suya en el pasillo, donde estaban derrochando pasión.

\- Voy a hacer la cena – dijo ella dándole un beso a su marido

\- Bien, porque tengo mucha hambre mamá – dijo Trunks

\- Yo voy a darme una ducha fría, ahora bajo

\- Muy bien cariño – dijo Bulma haciendo que Vegeta se girará y ella le guiñara un ojo.

 _"_ _Me ha encantado estar así con Bulma toda esta semana, debería repetirlo pronto"_ pensaba él mientras emitía una sonrisa traviesa dándose su ducha fría.

Fin.


End file.
